Chances
by Hero Is My King
Summary: Caroline Henderson had thought that she found the love of her life until the day he broke her heart. Determined to move on, she met a man and was set to be married but on her wedding day the man who broke her heart shows up asking for forgiveness. Will she say no and walk down the aisle or will her ex get the chance that he's asking for? Co-written with SweetGA07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **I own no one in this story except for Caroline. Dusty belongs to my co-author SweetGA07. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

 _ **Flashback to December 2016:**_

"Absolutely not Dusty! Just forget it because it's not happening!" Caroline Henderson exclaimed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Please Linny! He's coming into town to visit Aleister and I don't want him to feel like a third wheel when we go out tonight." Dusty Black stated, following her sister into the kitchen.

"No! the last time I let you fix me up with someone I had to end up getting a restraining order against him."

"Chris isn't like that, I swear! He's a really sweet guy and I think that you'd like him a lot."

" _Sweet_? Dusty you've known me all your life...when have you ever known me to go out with a _sweet_ guy?" Caroline asked and Dusty rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's time you give someone like him a chance. It's not like you've had any luck with other types of guys."

"Oh, thanks a lot for reminding me."

"That's not how I meant it and you know it! Please just go out with him this once and I promise I will never ask you to do anything like this ever again." Dusty said and Caroline scoffed as she looked at her sister.

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Stop being such a smartass!"

"I've been one all my life and you know that. Fine...I'll go out with you tonight and meet him but I swear to God Dusty if you're fixing me up with another asshole like Brady then Aleister will suddenly find himself single because I'll kill you."

Dusty squealed and grabbed her sister, hugging her. "Thanks sis! I promise that you won't regret it."

"Yeah, yeah...get out of here before I change my mind."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I seriously can't believe that I let you talk me into doing something like this again." Caroline mumbled as she followed Dusty into the restaurant, adjusting the strap on her dress.

"Oh stop! Don't go into this thinking it's going to be horrible, alright? I wouldn't have honestly got you here tonight if I thought you two wouldn't hit it off."

"Yeah but... _sweet_ Dusty? You know me better than that." Caroline said as she and Dusty walked towards the table where Aleister was sitting and she suddenly stopped. "Whoa."

Dusty turned and laughed at the look on her sister's face. "See! I told you!"

"Okay, okay...I'll give you the fact that the man is fine as fuck but that doesn't mean shit."

"Just give him a chance and I swear you won't be sorry."

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister smiled when he saw his wife walking towards the table. "Here they come."

Chris Hero looked up from his phone and his eyes widened a little when he saw the woman walking along side Dusty. "That's her?"

"Yeah, that's Caroline."

"She doesn't look too happy to be here. You sure this was a good idea?"

"Dusty sprang this on her last minute today and also the last time Dusty tried to fix her up...let's just say the asshole is lucky I wasn't around at the time."

"That bad huh?"

"Oh yeah. Hey baby." Aleister stood up and kissed his wife, pulling her into a hug. "You sure about this?" He whispered in her ear and she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

{}{}{}{}{}

Caroline stepped up to the table and her heart skipped a beat as the other man at the table stood up and smiled at her. _My God, that smile is lethal._ She thought to herself, trying her best to shake off the effect that it seemed to have on her. "Hi."

"Hello, I'm Chris Hero and it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, offering her his hand as he smiled at her again.

"Caroline Henderson and it's nice to meet you too." She slid her hand in his, biting the inside of her lip to keep from gasping when it felt like electricity jolted through her entire body and she glanced at him to see if he felt anything similar only to find him watching her intently.

Chris reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers and pulled out the chair next to his. "Won't you sit down?"

"Yes, thank you." Caroline whispered, sitting down to a dinner that she had no idea would change the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback to November 2017:**_

Caroline smiled as she got out of her car and made her way towards the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend Chris. They had moved in together just six months after they started dating and she couldn't remember a time that she had been more happier. "Chris! I'm home!"

Chris walked downstairs and looked at her. "Hey...we need to talk." He said, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

She could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong and she walked over to sit down beside him. "What's going on?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking here lately."

"About?"

He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "I don't think that this is working out between us."

Caroline's stomach sank and she felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest as tears welled up in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Caroline I love you but...you're too young to be thinking about settling down yet."

"What the fuck?" Caroline stood up and looked at him. "What the hell do you mean that I'm too young to settle down? I'm almost thirty Chris!"

"And I'm closer to forty! You need to get out there and find someone your own age and have fun before you decide to settle down."

"My own age? You make it sound like you're nearing fifty or sixty! Jesus Chris, what the fuck? You knew how old I was when we got together!"

"I know and I thought we could make it work but it's not. Please don't make this harder than it already is." Chris said, standing up and reaching for her and he sighed when she stepped back. "Caroline..."

" _Me_ don't make this harder than it is? You know what you are Chris? You're a fucking coward! I have done nothing but love you and treat you like a fucking King but you obviously aren't man enough to handle that and it doesn't have a damn thing to do with your age! You're so fucking insecure that you are afraid to let someone truly love you and honestly? I feel sorry for you and I promise that someday you're going to regret this but it's going to be too late. I'll have Aleister and Dusty come pick up my things because I can't even fucking stand to look at you right now." Caroline hissed, turning around and walking out of the apartment.

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister groaned when the doorbell rang, pulling back from kissing Dusty. "Who the fuck?"

Dusty giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him again. "I don't know but I'll go check. From the feel of things you're in no condition to be seen." She got off his lap and made her way to the door, smiling when she heard him growl. She opened the door and saw her sister, noticing immediately that she had been crying. "Linny? What's wrong?"

"I don't mean to bother you two but I honestly didn't know where else to go."

"Come on in...what's going on? Is Chris okay?"

"Oh, he's just perfectly fine. A complete asshole but he's fine."

"Did you two fight or something?" Aleister asked, looking at her as she sat down in the recliner.

"Or something...he just broke up with me."

" _What_?" Dusty questioned, a look of shock on her face. "What do you mean he broke up with you? What the hell for?"

"I mean that he broke up with me. I came home from work and he said that we needed to talk then he proceeded to tell me that we needed to break up because I was too young to be thinking about settling down."

Dusty grabbed a box of tissues and walked over, sitting down on the arm of the recliner and holding the box out to Caroline. "He knew how old you were when you two started dating. If he had a problem with it then why didn't he say anything long before you two even moved in together?"

"The hell if I know. I told him that he's a fucking coward and insecure and then I got the fuck out of there. Do you think that you two could go pick up my stuff because I honestly don't want to see him again."

Aleister stood up and walked over to them, leaning down to kiss Dusty. "I'm going to go talk to him first and then I'll call you to come help me get some of her things." He whispered and Dusty nodded, watching him walk out of the house before turning back to her sister.

"Come on Linny, I think you could use a drink right now."

"I could use more than one." Caroline mumbled, standing up and following her sister out to the kitchen.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris sighed when there was a knock on the door, setting his beer down on the coffee table as he got up and walked over to see who it was. "You're not the one I expected to see."

"I'm the one you should be grateful to see because Dusty probably would have laid your ass out first thing." Aleister stated, walking inside and closing the door behind him. "What the hell man? I thought things were going good between you two."

"They were but...I met someone else."

"The one I've been seeing you talk to at the Performance Center? Man, I've heard countless people warn you about her."

"They don't know a damn thing about her!"

"And I'm guessing you think you do. You gave Caroline some bullshit excuse about her being too young when the other one is even younger than Caroline! What the fuck? Are you seriously going to throw away an almost year long relationship with someone who loves you for someone you don't even really know?" Aleister asked as Chris sat down and picked up his beer, taking a long drink.

"This is really none of your business."

"You're right...your relationship is none of my business but Caroline is my wife's sister and she's upset that Caroline is hurt. Anything that upsets my wife _is_ my business. Now I have to call her and get her to come over here to help me get Caroline's things...good luck explaining to Dusty that you broke up with her sister for another woman." Aleister said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his wife's number.

{}{}{}{}{}

Dusty walked into the apartment without even knocking and glared at Chris. "You sorry son of a bitch! What the fuck is your problem?"

Chris looked over at Aleister, silently asking for help but Aleister just shook his head. "Dusty..."

"I don't want to hear any fucking excuses Chris! I want to know exactly why the hell you dumped my sister."

"Aleister..."

"No man, you're on your own with this one so don't look to me for help." Aleister said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Be a man and tell her."

"Someone better fucking tell me what's going on!"

Chris took a deep breath and looked up at Dusty from his position on the couch. "I met someone else."

"You met...what the fuck?! Who?"

"Someone at the Performance Center. You don't know her." He sated and Dusty glanced over at Aleister.

"The one I told you about."

"You mean that Ellering bitch that's been sniffing around you? Seriously Chris? I thought you'd have a hell of a lot more sense than that."

Chris growled and stood up, stepping towards Dusty but he stopped when Aleister moved in front of her. "Don't fucking call her that Dusty because you don't know a damn thing about her."

"Oh please! Move Aleister, I'm not afraid of his dumb ass." Dusty stepped around her husband and glared up at Chris. "I may not know _her_ but I know all about her type. She's a leech attaching herself to the nearest sucker she can find and when she drains you dry of everything she wants from you then she'll dump you just like you did my sister."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"The hell I don't! Forget it...I'm done trying to talk to you because it's like talking to a brick wall. I will tell you this though, you're going to regret what you've done to Caroline eventually and you'll come crawling back to her begging her to take your pathetic ass back...I just hope I'm there to see her tell you to go to hell."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Present Day:**_

"There, your hair is all done." Dusty stated as she laid the brush down on the dressing table. "Linny?"

"Yeah?" Caroline asked, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this? I mean Jason is a nice guy and all but..."

"But what?" Caroline stood up and walked over to where her shoes were and she slipped them on before turning to look at her sister.

"But he's not Chris."

"That's one of the reasons I'm marrying him. I love Jason and I'm ready to marry him."

"Yeah, but..." Dusty trailed off, sighing as she shook her head. "Never mind, I guess you know what you're doing. I need to go find Aleister before he has Lennon dressed in all black." She said and Caroline laughed.

"That's something he would do too. I'm surprised he doesn't try and put a tattoo on her already."

"Yeah right. He told me the other night that if she ever comes home with a tattoo he's going to lock her in her room until she's old and gray."

"What's he going to do the first time she brings a boy home?" Caroline asked and Dusty groaned.

"I don't even want to think about it...probably try to hit them with a Black Mass no matter how old they are." Dusty replied, hugging her. "I'll see you in a while. Linny?"

"Yeah?"

"If you change your mind about this...let me know and I'll go get the car and we can get the hell out of here before anyone knows you're gone."

"I'll keep that in mind but it's not going to happen sis."

"Alright." Dusty gave her one more hug before making her way out of the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister smiled when he saw Dusty walking down the hall. "There's momma sweetie." He whispered, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Hey baby."

"Hey Daddy." Dusty said, brushing her finger down her sleeping daughter's cheek. "She been asleep long?"

"Not real long, no. Caroline still determined to go through with this?" Aleister asked and she sighed.

"Yes. I tried to give her a way out but she just won't take it."

"There's nothing you can do then baby...it's her decision and even though we may not agree with it, we have to support her."

"I know. I just wish she wasn't so damn stubborn."

"Funny...I say the same thing about you all the time." He stated, chuckling when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Later baby, later."

"Yeah, if you're lucky."

"I've been lucky since the day I met you."

Dusty smiled and kissed him. "You're such a sap."

"Shh! Not so loud...you'll ruin my reputation."

{}{}{}{}{}

Caroline stood in front of the full length mirror staring at her reflection as she ran her hands down the front of her dress. "I can do this...I _am_ going to do this."

"You look beautiful Caroline."

She froze, immediately recognizing the voice and slowly turned around to see Chris standing there. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I overheard Aleister talking on the phone the other day to Dusty and he mentioned that you were getting married today."

"You need to leave."

"Caroline, please..." He whispered, stepping towards her and he stopped when she held a hand up. "I made a mistake when I broke up with you that day baby."

"It's a little too late for you to be realizing that now Chris because I'm getting _married_."

"I know and you don't know how much I wish it was me waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

"I don't even want to hear this! You need to get out _now_." Caroline hissed, glaring at him and he sighed.

"Just hear me out, please."

"No! You made your choice that day and now I'm making _mine_."

"Why the hell are you marrying someone like him? An accountant Caroline? Really?" Chris questioned, rolling his eyes and she growled.

"Yes! Jason is good man and I love him."

"Are you _in love_ with him though?"

"That is none of your business! Chris just go! This is my wedding day and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it for me."

Chris walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist, leaning down and kissing her passionately. "I'll go now but think about what that kiss just made you feel and ask yourself if you feel the same when he touches you or kisses you." He whispered, letting her go and walking out of the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Linny are you okay?" Dusty whispered as they waited for the music to start playing and she looked at her sister in concern.

"I'm fine." Caroline assured her just as Aleister walked over to them.

"You ready to do this?" He asked as the music began to play and he watched her take a deep breath.

"I'm ready." She slid her arm through his and they began to walk down the aisle. Caroline spotted Chris standing in the crowd of guests and she stumbled a little. "Oh God."

"Caroline?" Aleister whispered, glancing in the direction she was looking. "What's he doing here?"

"Just ignore him, please. Get me down the aisle." Caroline turned away from Chris and smiled at Jason who stood waiting for her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"And if anyone should object to these two being joined in Holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister spoke and she took a deep breath as she turned and looked at the crowd of guests.

"I object!"

"No, no." Caroline whispered, looking over at her sister in horror before looking at Chris who now made his way towards her. "Please...don't do this."

"I'm sorry Caroline but I just can't let you go through with it." Chris stated and she sighed.

"Caroline who is he?" Jason asked and she turned to look at the man she was about to marry. "Well?"

"I...he..."

"I'm her ex-boyfriend and the man she's still in love with."

"Chris, please." Caroline pleaded with him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Caroline I can't let you do this...not after the kiss that we shared in the dressing room. I know you felt something when it happened just like I did."

"Kiss? What the hell is he talking about Caroline?" Jason demanded to know, grabbing her by the arm and turning her so that she was looking at him. "Did you kiss him?"

"I...I'm sorry Jason. Caroline whispered, looking away from him and back at Chris. "I hate you for this and I will _never_ forgive you." She vowed before running down the aisle and out of the church before anyone could stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dusty heard her sister's laughter coming from her daughter s room and she smiled as she walked to the bedroom to see what was going on.

{}{}{}{}{}

Caroline laughed as she watched her niece crawling on the floor and she picked up her cell phone, sighing when she didn't see any new messages.

"Still no word from Jason?" Dusty asked, walking in the room and picking Lennon up off the floor.

"No but I keep trying. I swear Dusty, I could kill Chris for this!"

"I know Linny, I know. Maybe it was for the best though because even though you said it was what you wanted, I could see the doubt in your eyes."

"I was just scared Dusty. Jason and I moved pretty fast and I was afraid that we were jumping the gun on getting married instead of waiting...I do love him though." Caroline told her sister, watching as Dusty sat down in the rocker with Lennon.

"Yeah but...was Chris right? Are you in love with him?"

"I honestly thought that I was in love with Jason."

"Until you saw Chris." Dusty said and Caroline nodded.

"That's another reason why I hate him for doing this to me. I thought that I was completely over him and had moved on until I saw him and he kissed me." Caroline stood up and walked over to her sister, leaning down to kiss Lennon on her forehead. "I'm going to go lay down for a while so we'll talk some more about this later, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

{}{}{}{}{}

Dusty had just sat down on the couch after finally getting Lennon asleep when the doorbell rang. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she got back up and walked over to the door, glaring at the person waiting on the porch. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Is Caroline here?" Chris asked, looking over Dusty's shoulder into the house.

"It's none of your fucking business if she's here or not. Haven't you done enough already?"

"Dusty please...if you won't let me talk to her then can I at least talk to you?"

"What makes you think that I have anything to say to you anymore than Caroline does?" Dusty snapped and Chris sighed.

"Please just let me explain things."

"Fine. Wait here a minute." Dusty closed the door, walked over and grabbed the baby monitor off the coffee table and made her way back over to the door. "We can talk out here on the porch." She said as she stepped outside and he nodded.

"Thank you Dusty."

"Don't thank me for anything yet...not until I hear what you have to say." Dusty sat down on one of the patio chairs and Chris sat down across from her.

"Fair enough I guess. I know that I made a mistake when I broke up with Caroline but you have to believe me Dusty...I still love her."

"You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it! What happened? Did your little bitch do everything to you that we tried to warn you she would?"

'You're married to Aleister and you've been backstage so I'm sure you heard all the gossip going around." Chris stated and Dusty nodded.

"She cheated on you with Ethan Carter and now that you're single again, you've decided that you want my sister back."

"No, that's not it at all. I was already planning on breaking up with her when it happened because she started talking about marriage and everything and it made me realize that the only woman I want to be with or ever think about marrying is Caroline."

"You really broke her heart Chris. I never thought that she was going to get over you and then she met Jason."

Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes. "A fucking accountant. Where the hell did she ever meet _him_?"

"The law firm that she worked for hired him to go over their books when they were told they were going to be audited. I don't like him and I never have but Caroline seemed to like him and he made her happy so I supported her. Now he won't even return her calls or texts because of what you did."

"Yeah, I admit that I went about that the wrong way but I just couldn't let her marry him...not when I'm the one she should be marrying."

"She says she hates you for what you did, you know." Dusty said and he sighed.

"I know that she might hate me right now but she just needs to see that I still love her and want to be with her. Will you help me?"

"How do you expect me to help you?"

"Talk to her...explain to her why I did what I did. Try and convince her to give me another chance or to at least hear me out."

"Honestly Chris? I can tell that you still love her but I'm not going to help you. This is all your fault, you fucked up and you need to be the one to fix it because I'm not going to do it for you." Dusty stated, getting up and walking into the house without another word. She saw Caroline sitting on the couch holding Lennon and she quickly shut the door. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long...what was _he_ doing here?"

"He wanted to talk to you and when I told him no, he wanted to talk to me."

"About me I'm guessing." Caroline said, standing up and handing Lennon to her sister. "I hope you told him to go to hell."

"He wanted me to help him by trying to convince you to give him another chance or at least listen to what he has to say."

"Yeah...that's not happening. Will you be okay here alone with Lennon? I think I'm going to go somewhere and get a drink." Caroline stated, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Aleister's going to be home soon anyway so go out and have fun but be careful, alright?"

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you later." Caroline hugged Dusty and kissed Lennon on top of the head before walking out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris almost didn't believe his eyes when Caroline walked into the bar. He watched her as she ordered a beer and sat down at a table, not even noticing that he was there. He downed the rest of the beer he had been nursing and stood up, making his way towards her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Caroline took a long drink of her beer desperate to forget the fact that Chris had been around earlier that night. She cursed herself for the feelings that just the mere thought of him stirred up.

"Fancy seeing you here."

She groaned and turned her head slowly, looking up at the last person she wanted to see. "I can't believe this shit. Out of all the bars in this town...go away Chris."

He ignored what she said and sat down across from her. "Please...just talk to me and hear me out."

"There's nothing that you can say that I want to hear. Leave me alone."

"Caroline if you hear me out and what I have to say doesn't change the way you feel then...I'll go away and you'll never hear from me again."

Caroline knew from the time they were together just how determined he could be and she also knew that he wouldn't give up until she gave in. "Fine but if you expect me to listen to you then I'm going to need more alcohol and make it something a lot stronger than this beer."

Chris smiled and quickly stood up. "Be right back."

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister walked into the house and made his way upstairs to his daughter's bedroom, smiling when he saw Dusty asleep in the rocking chair holding a sleeping Lennon. He walked over and leaned down to kiss Lennon on top of the head before kissing Dusty.

Dusty's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Aleister. "Hey. Sorry, I must've fallen asleep." She stood up and put Lennon in bed before turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're home."

He smiled and placed his hands on her hips. "Yeah? How glad?"

She giggled and glanced at the clock. "She's only been asleep for about a half hour so we should have a little time before she wakes up. How about we go to our room and I'll show you just how glad."

"I have always loved the way you think baby." Aleister took her hand and led her out of the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris watched as Caroline downed her third shot of Jack Daniels. "Ready to listen yet?"

"Do I have a choice?" Caroline mumbled, glaring at him and he sighed.

"You always have a choice Caroline."

"Yeah, yeah...start talking before I change my mind." She grabbed the bottle that he had brought back to the table and poured herself another shot.

Chris reached for the bottle and poured a shot for himself. "When I met... _her_ I became blind. She said and did all the right things and I thought that I wanted her more than you."

"Yeah, that's just what I want to hear."

"It was _lust_ Caroline and I mistook it for more than that. It wasn't long after we got together that she started talking about marriage and having kids and all I could think about was that I couldn't picture myself being married to her or having kids with her because she wasn't you."

"You knew she wasn't me when you started fucking around with her! Stop with the bullshit already and just admit that you were a complete bastard who thought you were going to have us both." Caroline hissed, pouring another shot and downing it.

"I...okay, you re right I did. I knew that wasn't fair to you though so I thought that I was doing the right thing by ending it between you and I."

"Did it ever fucking occur to you to end it with _her_ instead of _me_? I fucking loved you more than anyone I had ever loved in my life and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you until went and tore my heart out."

"I know baby and I am _so_ sorry." Chris said, reaching over to take her hand and he flinched when she jerked away from him. "Caroline..."

"No! It's not going to be that easy! You can't just think you're going to apologize to me and I'll forget about everything that you did to me and fall back in your arms like I used to do."

"I don't think that baby."

"Yes you do! You've always been my biggest weakness Chris and you know that which makes you think that you can treat me any way you want and I'll accept it. Well, I won't! You hurt me so fucking bad and I don't know if I can ever forgive you for it."

Chris downed another shot of his own and sat back. "Caroline I know that I hurt you and it kills me a little more everyday knowing that I'm the one who put that pain and tears in your eyes. All I'm asking for is a chance to show you how sorry I am and try to make things right."

"I don't know if I can give you that chance." Caroline whispered, getting up and walking out of the bar before he could stop her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister moved off of Dusty and collapsed on the bed beside her. "Damn baby you're going to kill me one of these days."

Dusty laughed and turned on her side, running her hand up and down his bare chest. "What a way to go though huh?"

He opened his mouth to say something just as Lennon started to cry. "Right on time."

"I'll get her." Dusty started to get out of bed and stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go get her." Aleister sat up and kissed her before getting out of bed and walking out of the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris ran out of the bar and grabbed Caroline's arm just as she got to her car. He spun her around and backed her against the car, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

Caroline struggled against him, trying to get away until he put both hands on her hips and pushed his body closer to hers. Finally giving in, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss while running her fingers through his hair.

He slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled at her. "Your place or mine?"

Knowing it was useless to try and resist him, she sighed. "Yours because I'm staying with Dusty and Aleister."

"We'll take my car, come on." Chris took her hand and led her over to his car, silently praying that she wouldn't regret this the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and a mouth that felt like she had swallowed a bunch of cotton. Slowly opening her eyes, she groaned as the sun shined through the windows. Not remembering right away what had happened the night before, she sat up and her eyes widened when she recognized the bedroom she was in. _Oh God, no this is **not** happening!_ Caroline thought, looking over to see Chris sleeping peacefully next to her. "Shit." She hissed, quickly getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes off the floor. Racing down the stairs as she got dressed along the way, she looked around for her car and suddenly remembered that she had left it at the bar. "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Dusty heard the front door opened and jumped off the couch as Caroline walked into the house. "Where the hell have you been?!"

Caroline groaned and dropped her purse on the coffee table. "What did do? Stay up all night?"

"Almost. Now stop avoiding the question...where the hell have you been?"

"Dusty you do realize that I am the older sister, right?" Caroline asked as she went out into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and grabbing the bottle of aspirin. She popped two in her mouth and washed them down with the orange juice, leaning against the counter and looking at her sister. "Does it really matter where I was? I'm here now."

"You're damn right it matters! You left here to go to a bar last night and you never came back! I tried calling and texting you all night but never got any answer...I was worried sick about you!'

Caroline pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and saw that she indeed had multiple missed calls and unread texts. "Shit, I'm sorry sis. I got really wasted and passed out in the nearest bed I could find."

"You went home with some stranger?!" Dusty exclaimed, staring at her sister in shock.

" _What_? No! I was wasted but not that wasted Jesus Dusty!"

"Then where the hell did you spend the night?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister walked into the kitchen and saw the panicked look on Caroline's face. "What's going on?"

Dusty turned around and saw her husband standing there and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Caroline just got back after being gone all night and I'm trying to find out where the hell she was."

"Baby she's a grown woman which means she can stay out all night if she wants, leave her be. Why don't you go see if Lennon's awake while I try to find us something for breakfast."

"But..."

"Dusty, go baby." Aleister said and she sighed as she walked over to kiss him.

"Fine...bossy ass." She mumbled, yelping when he swatted her on the ass.

"You love it. Now go." He said, watching her as she walked into the living room and walked upstairs before turning to look at Caroline. "Long night?"

"Yeah, got wasted and passed out." Caroline replied, looking at him in confusion when he scoffed. "What?"

"You look really worn out this morning...must have been one _knockout_ of a night, huh?" Aleister questioned, smirking as he watched the realization dawn in her eyes.

"How the hell?"

"He texted me late last night to tell me you were at his place and said not to worry about it."

"Fuck." Caroline groaned, walking over to the table and sitting down. "You can't say anything...please Aleister."

"I won't, don't worry about it. You two work things out?" He asked as he turned the coffee maker on and went over to sit down at the table across from her.

"No and I don t know if we ever will either. Last night was...a one-time mistake."

"Was it really a mistake? He does love you Caroline."

"Please don't defend him to me. You know the hell that he put me through." She said and he nodded as he sat back in the chair.

"I'm well aware of what you went through but I'm also aware of what he went through too."

"Whatever he went through was his own damn fault! I did nothing to force him to turn to that... _thing_. He made the decision all on his own."

"He's a man and in defense of all men...sometimes we do stupid shit and him getting involved with her was his stupid shit but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you and it also doesn't mean that you can't work things out. Do you love him?" Aleister held up his hand, stopping her before she could say anything. "Don't bother trying to lie to me either because I know you well enough to know when you're lying."

"Whether or not I love him doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. If you love him then that means there's still a chance that you two can work this shit out." Aleister got up and walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee, holding up the pot and looking at Caroline. "Want some?"

"Please." Caroline took the mug when he brought it over and took a drink. "Of course I still love him but he broke my heart into a million pieces that I've just now managed to pick up and put back together...I don't know if I can go through all that again."

"You don't know that things are going to go the same way and you won't ever know unless you try."

"When did you turn into Dr. Phil?" Caroline asked, dodging when he wadded a napkin up and threw it at her.

"Smartass. Chris is one of my best friends and you're my wife's sister so I care a great deal about you both and I just want to see you both happy."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Go back to his place and talk to him. Stop running from him and tell him exactly what's on your mind."

"I don't know Aleister."

He sighed and took another drink of coffee before standing up. "You asked for my advice and I gave it. I'm going upstairs and see what's taking Dusty so long...do with my advice what you will." Aleister said, putting his coffee mug in the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

Caroline sat there for a minute thinking about everything Aleister had just said. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to put her mug in the sink before walking into the living room. She grabbed her purse and car keys and walked out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dammit!" Dusty yelled as she tossed her cell phone on the counter.

"Still no word from her?" Aleister asked, walking into the kitchen holding Lennon.

"No! It's been two weeks now and I'm really starting to get worried."

"I'm sure she's alright baby, don't worry. She would have called if there was something wrong."

"Yeah but...what if she can't call? What if something happened and she can't get to a phone?"

Aleister sighed and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. "She's fine baby, relax."

Dusty closed her eyes and leaned against him. "I hope you're right." She said just as the doorbell rang and she quickly ran into the living room. Dusty opened the door and saw Chris standing there, the worry and panic evident on his face. "Still no word?"

Chris stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. "No, nothing. Where the hell could she be Dusty? I'm starting to really freak out."

"That makes two of us. I honestly have no idea where the hell she could be. I've been trying to call and text her too."

"I knew when I woke up and found her gone that she was going to be pissed at herself but I never imagined she'd do something like this. It's all my fault...I never should have pushed her like that."

"You can't blame yourself Chris. She's a grown woman that can make her own decisions and you know that whether drunk or not...if she hadn't wanted to be with you that night then she wouldn't have been." Dusty told him and he sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"Still doesn't help to keep me from thinking the worst."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris sat on the couch staring at his phone while Aleister and Dusty were in the kitchen eating dinner. They had asked him to join them but the thought of eating anything didn't appeal to him because he was too worried about Caroline.

{}{}{}{}{}

Dusty glanced towards the living room and sighed as she turned back to Aleister. "I'm really worried about him."

"He'll be alright as soon as Caroline decides to come back."

"I knew he still loved her but..."

"I tried to tell you he's in love with her still." Aleister said, leaning over to kiss her. "Stop worrying about them so much or you're going to make yourself sick."

"I can't help it Daddy."

"I know baby, I know."

Dusty's cell phone rang and she quickly picked it up, brows furrowing in confusion at the number on the caller ID. "Hello?"

 _"Yes, I'm looking for a Mrs. Dusty Black."_

"This is she. May I ask who this is?"

 _"My name is Dr. Kyle from Capitol Regional Medical Center in Tallahassee, Florida. I found your name as an emergency contact for a Miss Caroline Henderson."_

"That's my sister...is everything okay?" Dusty asked, her worry becoming stronger as she looked at Aleister.

"I'm afraid that I can't go into many details over the phone but I can tell you that she's been in a car accident. I would suggest that you come here if at all possible."

"Yes, of course...my husband and I will be there as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Aleister questioned after she hung up the phone.

"That was a doctor at a hospital in Tallahassee...Caroline's been in an accident."

"Shit."

"Chris!" Dusty yelled, getting up and running towards the living room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris jumped up when Dusty yelled his name and looked at her in concern as she ran in the room. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call from a doctor at a hospital in Tallahassee...Caroline was in a car wreck!"

"Fuck, I knew something was wrong." He mumbled as he dug his keys out of his pocket.

You can ride with us man, you don't need to be driving right now." Aleister stated, walking into the living room. "You want to go get Lennon baby or do you want me to?"

"I'll go get her and then we need to get moving."

{}{}{}{}{}

"May I help you?" A woman asked, looking at Dusty, Aleister and Chris as they ran into the hospital.

"My name is Dusty Black and I need to speak to Dr. Kyle. He called and told me that my sister had been in a car accident."

"Just a moment." She said, picking up the phone.

Dusty paced back and forth as she waited for the doctor. "Where the hell is he?"

"Baby relax, he'll be here as soon as he can."

"Mrs. Black?" A voice spoke up and Dusty stopped, turning to look at the man. "I'm Dr. Kyle and I'm the one who called you."

"Where's my sister? Is she okay?"

"She's upstairs in a room and she's better than she could have been. Apparently your sister was drunk and decided to get behind the wheel...she ran her car off the road and hit a tree."

"Shit. How bad is she?" Dusty asked as the four of them made their way towards the elevator.

"She broke her right leg and she also has a concussion. I'm afraid that she hit her head hard enough that she's...confused about certain things."

"You mean she has amnesia?" Chris questioned, getting on the elevator with them.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. She can remember a lot but there are some things that she can't seem to recall...I figured it would be better that I tell you now so you can prepare yourselves." He said as they stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall.

{}{}{}{}{}

Caroline smiled as Chris, Dusty and Aleister walked into the room. "Hey guys...hey babe."

Chris stopped, momentarily stunned by her words. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good right now...they have me on some good pain meds."

"What happened Linny?" Dusty asked, walking over and leaning down to hug her sister.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. They said that I was driving drunk and hit a tree." She explained, glancing over at Chris. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"I...uhm..."

"Remember what the doctor said." Aleister whispered and Chris looked at him before turning his attention back to Caroline.

"Sure Caroline, of course." He walked over and leaned down, pecking her on the lips. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to. I want to go home Chris and sleep in our bed in your arms. I hate being here."

"Mrs. Black?" Dusty turned and saw Dr. Kyle standing there. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

Dusty nodded and followed him out of the room. "How long is the amnesia going to last? She seems to have forgotten the last year or so."

"I'm afraid that I can't give you a specific time when her memory will return because every case is different. It may be today, tomorrow, next week or next month. You'll just have to be patient with her and try to help her through it as much as you can. I needed to talk to you because with her leg the way it is, I'm not comfortable releasing her unless someone will be there to take care of her."

"I'll do it." Chris said, stepping out of the room. "She can stay with me and I'll take care of her because she doesn't seem to remember the fact that we broke up."

"Are you sure Chris? I know that it's not going to be easy on you pretending that everything's the way it used to be."

"You're right, it won't be but I love her Dusty and I want to be the one to take care of her."

"Alright, if you're sure." Dusty stated, looking back at the doctor. "When can she be released?"

"I'd like to keep her overnight and make sure that everything is alright and if so, she can go home tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." She waited until he walked down the hall before turning her attention to Chris. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I Dusty, so do I." Chris mumbled, following her back into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She opened her mouth to call out for Chris when he walked into the bedroom. "Where were you?"

Chris carried a coffee mug over and handed it to her. "I slept on the couch because I knew you needed your rest. How are you feeling? In any pain?"

"Yeah but I want to try and avoid taking any pain medication for a while if I can." She said, taking a drink of her coffee. "Is my needing rest the only reason you slept on the couch?"

He glanced away and took a deep breath before looking at her again. "What other reason would there be?"

"I don't know. You seem different ever since I been home. Like you're keeping me at arms length for some reason."

"I'm sorry Caroline. I'm fine, just worried about you is all."

"I'm fine Chris so you don't need to worry about me." Caroline assured him, reaching over to take his hand in hers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When did you cut your hair? I don't remember."

Chris was tempted to tell her that she didn't remember because they weren't together when he did it. "It's been a few weeks now."

"It's going to take some getting used to."

"I know. I'm going to go downstairs to make breakfast and I'll bring it up to you as soon as it's done." He quickly got up and walked out of the room before she could say anything else.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and sat down at the kitchen table as he dialed Dusty's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Chris. Did I call at a bad time?"

 _"I just got done feeding Lennon so no. Why? What's up? Is Caroline alright?"_ Dusty asked and he sighed.

"She's fine. I...I don't know if I can do this for much longer Dusty."

 _"Do what?"_

"Have her here and keep lying to her like I am. It's starting take a toll on me." Chris admitted, running a hand through his hair.

 _"I know it's hard Chris but you heard what the doctor said...her memory could come back at any time. If you want us to come and get her though, she can stay here."_

"No, I don't want to have to make her leave and try to think of a lie as to why she has to leave...she can stay here. I just don't want her to hate me even more than she already does when her memory comes back and she realizes that I've been lying to her."

 _"She doesn't hate you Chris and she never has. Yes, she was pissed at you for what you did and rightfully so but she never stopped loving you no matter what she says."_

"I hope you're right Dusty. Well, I need to get off of here because I told her I was coming downstairs to make breakfast so I'll talk to you later." He said, standing up and walking over to the refrigerator.

 _"Okay. If you need anything or you just need to talk, call me."_

"I will Dusty, thanks." He hung up the phone and laid it on the counter then he began to get food out to make something for breakfast.

{}{}{}{}{}

Dusty hung up the phone and sighed as she laid it on the kitchen table. "I hate this."

"What's going on baby?" Aleister questioned, walking into the kitchen and taking Lennon from her.

"Chris just called and having Caroline there is a lot harder than he thought it was going to be."

"What's she doing?"

"Nothing that's her fault really. She believes that they're still together and it's bothering him to have to lie to her." Dusty explained as she got up, poured him a cup of coffee and brought it over to him.

"Thanks baby. Do you think that we should go get her and let her stay here?"

"I suggested that but he said no because it would be too difficult to try and explain to her why she couldn't stay there any longer. I just hope her memory comes back soon."

{}{}{}{}{}

Caroline smiled as Chris walked into the bedroom and did her best to pull herself up in the bed. "Hey, that smells amazing."

"Eggs cooked just the way you like along with bacon, toast and a glass of orange juice." He said, setting the tray on her lap and kissing her forehead. "What are you watching?"

"There's really not much on."

"How about I put a movie on then?" Chris asked and she smiled up at him.

"Will you watch it with me?"

"Of course." He sat down on the bed beside her and grabbed the remote, searching for a movie that they would both like until he finally found one.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris opened his eyes, realizing he must have fallen asleep during the movie and he turned to see Caroline glaring at him. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Don't you baby me...what the _fuck_ am I doing _here_?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **I forgot to mention in earlier chapters that I don't own Lennon either. She belongs to SweetGA07. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Caroline..." Chris began as he quickly got off the bed and stood there looking at her as she continued to glare at him.

"I'm not going to ask again Chris."

"You were in a wreck...you got drunk, ran off the road and hit a tree."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain what the fuck I'm doing here." She said and he sighed.

"You broke your leg and you have a concussion. When you hit your head, you hit it hard enough and...you lost some of your memory. I went to the hospital with Dusty and Aleister and you had forgotten about the fact that we had broken up."

"Bullshit! Even with a concussion there s no way that I could ever forget _that_."

Chris groaned, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at her. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like this Caroline...you know me better than that. I want you back but I won't lie to you to make it happen."

Caroline stared at him for a minute before taking a slow deep breath. "Okay, let's say that I believe you for the moment...that still doesn't explain what I'm doing _here_ in _your_ bed with _you_."

"Like I said, you had forgotten all about the fact that we had broken up and you told me in the hospital that you wanted to go home to _our_ house. The doctor wouldn't release you unless you had someone to keep an eye on you because of your leg and I said that you could stay with me. You were already convinced that we were still together and it would have been too difficult to try to explain to you why you couldn't come back here."

"This is unbelievable! How long have I been here?"

"Only a couple of days now. I've laid in bed at night with you until you fall asleep and then I go downstairs and sleep on the couch...it had been working until this morning when you were up a little earlier than usual." Chris said, watching as she leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Caroline lifted her head and looked at him. "What?"

"Dusty, Aleister and I hadn't heard from you in two weeks before this happened...do you remember at all where you were? How did you end up in Tallahassee?"

"I remember talking to Aleister about that night between us because you had told him where I was. He gave me some advice on the whole situation and the more I thought about it...the more I just needed to get away. I got in my car and drove until I felt I put enough distance between us, rented a hotel room there and just started drinking until I stopped thinking about shit."

"What the hell made you think that getting behind the wheel of a car was the smart thing to do when you had been drinking?" Chris questioned and she sighed.

"I had went out to a bar that night and I honestly didn't think that I had had that much to drink but apparently I was wrong."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. When Dusty got the call that you had been in an accident and we didn't know how bad you were hurt...that scared the hell out of me."

Caroline tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that settled in the pit of her stomach and she reached over to grab her cell phone off the nightstand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Dusty and have her and Aleister come and get me. Now that I have my memory back there's no reason for me to stay here." She said as she dialed her sister's number.

{}{}{}{}{}

Dusty groaned as the sound of her phone ringing pulled her out of her nap and she sat up on the couch, grabbing it off the coffee table. "Hello?"

 _"Dusty it's me. My memory came back a little while ago and I need you and Aleister to come and get me."_

She looked up as Aleister came downstairs and saw that he was shaking his head. "Linny I can't...Aleister, Lennon and I are in Miami for a few days visiting a friend of his that's here from England so you re just going to have to stay with Chris until we get back."

 _"_ What _?! You can't be serious! Dusty there's no way in hell I can stay here!"_

"Well, I don't see where you have much of a choice sis. The doctor said that you need someone to keep an eye on you because of your leg and since Aleister and I aren't home...the only one who can do it is Chris."

 _"This is such bullshit! I can't believe that you are doing this to me!"_

Dusty felt the anger rising in her and she growled. "We didn't do a damn thing to you! _You_ are the dumbass who got drunk and got behind the wheel of the car so don't try and put that shit on us! I know you're still mad at Chris for what he did to you and I can't blame you but he _is_ still in love with you and he is sorry for what happened. Why don't you pull your head out of your ass and stop being so damn stubborn? Use this time to talk to him and try to work things out."

 _"There's nothing to work out!"_

"Yes there is and you know it. Even if you two don't end up getting back together, you need to at least talk things out so you can be civil to each other. Chris is one of Aleister's best friends and you're my sister which means there are going to be times when you're both around us at the same time and I won't deal with you always bitching at him." Dusty stated, smacking Aleister's shoulder when he sat down on the couch and began to nibble on her neck. "I've got to hang up now but I'll call you again later tonight and see how you're doing." She hung up the phone and laughed. "Knock it off."

"Sorry baby but watching you get all pissed off got me hard as hell. I just got Lennon down for her nap so why don't we go upstairs and have a little fun?"

Dusty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying down on the couch and pulling him on top of her. "Who says we have to go upstairs for that?"

Aleister chuckled and kissed her passionately. "Now I know why I married you...my little vixen."

{}{}{}{}{}

Caroline growled and tossed her phone on the bed. "Dammit!"

"Caroline calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! The last fucking thing I want to do is be here with _you_!"

Chris sighed and stood up, glaring at her. "You know what? I've had enough of this shit! Yes, I know I broke your heart and yes, I know I fucking made a mistake when I broke up with you! I'm trying to fix that mistake and make things right with you but you're so damn stubborn you won't let go of the past! I'm in love with Caroline and I still want to be with you but I can't do anything to make things right when you have such a big thick wall built up around you that I can't find a way through! When you decide to take that wall down and let me in let me know alright? Because until then...I'll help you with things that you need but that's it!"

She watched in shock as he turned around and walked out of the bedroom without another word. "Well...fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline sighed as she looked out of the living room window. It had been over a week since she had been staying with Chris and it felt like she was about to go out of her mind.

"Lynn? Are you okay?" Chris asked, walking into the living room and she turned to glare at him.

"I wish you wouldn't have started calling me that again."

"It's what I always called you."

"Yeah, when we were _together_ but we're not anymore." She said, watching as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"I'm aware that we're not together anymore. Are you in pain or something?"

"Not right now. I just feel like I'm about ready to go out of my mind being stuck in this house all the time."

"Well, lunch is just about ready so why don't we eat? I already had something planned to do today to get you out of the house for a while." Chris stated, standing up and handing her the crutches she had started using to get around the house.

Caroline groaned as she used the crutches to pull herself up and follow him into the kitchen. "I can't exactly do much walking around right now."

"You won't have to, I promise. Aleister and Dusty are going to meet us where I'm taking you. Chris said as he pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit down and then he pulled another chair over to her, lifting her right leg on it.

"Be honest with me about something."

"I've always been honest with you but okay...what is it?" He asked, grabbing the sandwiches and soup he had made for them.

She picked up her sandwich and took a bite when he placed it in front of her, chewing and swallowing as he sat down at the table across from her. "They've been home all along haven't they?"

Chris froze, his spoon halfway to his mouth and looked at her. "Truthfully? Yes. They thought that we could work things out between us if you stayed here."

"Dammit! I knew it! I'm going to kill her, I swear."

"Lynn has it really been that bad staying here with me? I mean, I know you hate me and everything for what I did to you and I can't blame you but we have been getting along pretty well these past few days or at least I _thought_ we had."

Caroline sighed and put her spoon in her bowl. "I guess you're right...it hasn't been so bad. I just want to kill her for lying to me."

"Understandable but you have to realize that she was just doing what she thought was best for us."

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled, picking up her spoon and taking a bite of soup. "So where are we going today?" Caroline questioned, doing her best to ignore the fact that her heart sped up when he smiled at her.

"I'm not telling because it's a surprise. As soon as we finish our lunch we can go."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chris glanced over at Caroline and he knew he had done the right thing when he saw the smile on her face as he pulled into the parking lot of the Sea Life Orlando Aquarium. "This okay Lynn?"

"Okay? It's perfect! How am I going to get around though?"

"Dusty found a place where she rented a wheelchair for a few hours so you'll be able to get around with no problem." Chris explained as he pulled into a parking space next to where Dusty and Aleister were parked and waiting for them.

{}{}{}{}{}

Dusty smiled as she held Lennon and she waved at her sister before opening the car door. "Hey Linny."

"I should kill you, you know that right?" Caroline asked, glaring at her as Chris came around to help her out of the car.

"What did I do now?"

"You lied to me! You and Aleister have been home this whole time."

{}{}{}{}{}

Aleister pulled the wheelchair out of the trunk of the car and looked at Chris as he sat it down and unfolded it. "How are things going?"

"They were rocky at first naturally but we've been getting along pretty well the past two or three days. I'm glad I decided to do this today because she was starting to get a little stir crazy." Chris pushed the wheelchair over to where Caroline was leaning against the car waiting for him.

Caroline turned around and sat down in the wheelchair, looking up at Dusty. "I'll get you back for that."

"I'm really scared sis." Dusty replied, laughing when Caroline flipped her off.

{}{}{}{}{}

"This is absolutely beautiful." Caroline said as Chris pushed her through the 360 Ocean Tunnel.

He glanced over at Dusty and smiled at her when she winked. "I'm glad you're enjoying it Lynn, I thought you would."

She turned her head and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you for getting me out of the house and bringing me here."

Chris leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "You're welcome."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Baby how do you think things are going with her and Chris?" Aleister asked, sitting at the kitchen table and holding Lennon as Dusty cooked dinner.

"From the look of things today I'd say that they're going pretty good."

"Chris told me that things were pretty rocky between them at first."

"I can imagine they were because I know she was pretty pissed at me for us not going and getting her." Dusty said, draining the spaghetti noodles and pouring them into the sauce.

"She seems to have gotten over it."

"I think so. They looked awfully close today...kind of reminded me of when they were together."

"I thought so too." Aleister agreed, smiling when Dusty walked over and leaned down to kiss him. "Dinner almost ready?"

"Yeah. If you want to dish everything up, I'll take her upstairs and put her to bed." Dusty stated as she took Lennon from him. "Be back soon."

{}{}{}{}{}

"What made you think of something like this?" Caroline asked as she and Chris sat waiting for The Outta Control Magic Comedy Dinner Show to start.

"I just thought it was something that you would enjoy. It's alright isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Chris?"

"Yes?" He heard the seriousness in her tone and sat his beer down as he looked at her.

"I want to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For the way I've been acting. I've been really bitter about things that happened between us because I just couldn't let go of the past and I'm sorry. You've been really sweet to me and you've taken really good care of me...thank you for that." She said and he smiled as he leaned over to peck her on the lips.

"You're welcome. You know that I'd do anything for you."

"I know." Caroline replied just as the show started and the conversation stopped as they turned to watch.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Did you have fun tonight?" Chris asked as he helped Caroline into bed and covered her up.

"I had a lot of fun, thank you so much for taking me out today."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning." He said, turning around to walk out of the bedroom.

Caroline watched him and took a deep breath. "Chris?"

"Yes?" Chris questioned, turning around and looking at her.

"Will you sleep in the bed with me tonight?" She whispered and he smiled.

"Of course Lynn."


End file.
